Finding Forever
by tivaforever235
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are dancing around each other, too afraid to take the final leap. When they finally do, a threat comes out from the shadows to threaten to take everything from them. Can Bellamy protect Clarke from harm before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've never done anything AU before and never considered it until The 100. Let me say that I used the fact that it's AU to my imagination's advantage. I don't hate Abby at all, but did use her in a way that might give that impression. I promise I don't hate her! I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters of The 100.

Chapter One

Clarke Griffin slung her bag over her shoulder and slammed her car door shut. She made her way to the building leading to her 3rd floor apartment she shared with her two best friends Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. Stomping would have been the polite way of describing the way she climbed the steps to the front door of the building. To say she was upset was an understatement. More like furious. She'd spent all week, night and day, studying for her last final which just so happened to be the hardest one. After all that hard work she really felt like she'd bombed it.

Despite the crappy mood she was in she did have one reason to smile. She was finally done for the year and she and her friends were all going on vacation. They were going camping, an activity they made a tradition a few years ago. Along with Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln and Raven's boyfriend Wick their friends Jasper, Monty, and Miller were all going as well. But the one who made the butterflies in her stomach turn was Octavia's brother Bellamy. They'd been friends for a long time and it was arguable, according to everyone else, that he was actually her best friend not Raven and Octavia. She would deny this claim as would he when Miller, Wick, and Lincoln said the same thing about her.

Bellamy was the one person she felt safe with. The one person she felt she didn't have to hide from. Sure she could be herself around her girls, but that was different. He was fiercely protective and was always honest with her whether she wanted to hear it or not. They fought a lot, but that was just because they were both so stubborn. She honestly loved to fight with him. Sometimes she would disagree with him no matter what her opinion was just so she could get him riled up.

Clarke pushed the door open to find the living room empty, but the kitchen occupied by the man she'd just been thinking about. He was filling a cooler with bottles of water. He turned when she shut the door harder than she'd intended to.

"Hey," He said shutting the fridge.

"What are you doing here already Bellamy?" She replied harsher than she'd meant to. "I thought we weren't leaving for another few hours."

Bellamy was about to take the bait that her tone laid at his feet, but then he noticed the slump in her shoulders and the defeated look in her eyes as she dumped her bag on the kitchen chair. As she reached in to grab a water bottle out of the cooler he had open he reached out and placed a hand on her neck, his thumb brushing across her jaw.

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked using the nickname he'd jokingly given her when they met hoping it would coax a smile out of her.

"Nothing. Just threw my future out the window because I can't take a test," She replied. "I think I might have bombed my last final."

"I know you Clarke. And you've never done such a thing," He said wrapping her in a hug. Despite his attempt to make her feel better he felt tears on his shirt from where she rested against his chest. "Hey. It'll be ok. No matter what happens we're here for you."

"Thanks," She said accepting his kiss on her temple before pulling back and wiping her eyes. "I'm just a little tired I think. Where is everyone?"

"Octavia's in her room finishing up, Raven isn't back from her last final yet, and O sent Lincoln downstairs to your storage unit to get the tent," Bellamy replied. "Although he must be having trouble because he hasn't been back yet."

Just then Raven came barreling through the front door, dropped her bag on the coffee table and came to the kitchen. She hopped up onto the kitchen table and plopped onto her back, staring at the ceiling with a huge sigh. Raven was studying electrical engineering which was hard enough. Being one of the only girls made it even harder. She and Clarke had only met a little over a year ago when Clarke had made the unfortunate discovery that her boyfriend at the time had a serious girlfriend from childhood while he'd been dating her - Raven. She'd broken up with him immediately as had Raven, but the girls had begun a friendship. A friendship that Clarke didn't know what she'd do without. Clarke glanced up at Bellamy to find him chuckling and shaking his head.

"Rough final?" He asked as he swiped his hand one last time up and down Clarke's back before releasing her much to her disappointment.

"You could say that," Raven replied. "But I think I did ok. I'm just glad the torture is over for a little while."

"You and me both," Clarke said.

Octavia came out of her bedroom with her phone in her hand. She smiled at her roommates and glanced at her brother.

"Hey Bell, Lincoln is having trouble finding the tent downstairs," Octavia said. "Would you mind going down and helping him?"

"Sure," Bellamy said placing his hand on Clarke's waist to squeeze past her. His hand trailed all the way across her waist as he passed her, something Clarke worked hard not to react to.

"Thank you big brother," Octavia said, glancing curiously at her roommate. "So how did you guys do?"

Both Raven and Clarke grumbled in response causing Octavia to chuckle. Clarke downed the rest of the water in the bottle then tossed it in the trash.

"I have to go pack," She said and started for her bedroom. Both girls followed and perched themselves side by side on her bed with their backs against the headboard. "What? Don't you both have packing to do?"

"I've been packed since yesterday," Raven said.

"I just finished," Octavia said. "Besides we need to talk about what the hell just happened in there."

"I don't know what you mean," Clarke replied as she pulled her duffel bag out of her closet. She started by packing underwear and bras throwing a handful of each in. Next she grabbed shorts and a couple pairs of long yoga pants.

"When I came home you were all wrapped up in his arms, Clarke," Raven claimed. "Plus that whole thing with your waist when he left."

"Did something finally happen between you guys?" Octavia asked watching her best friend closely.

Clarke pulled a couple different swim suits out and threw them in along with shirts and her favorite sweatshirt - one of Bellamy's which should tell them all something. She tossed it in before either of her friends could say anything and looked up to find them both watching her.

"He's my best friend and that's all," Clarke replied. "I just didn't have the best final and he was the first one I saw so he had to bear the brunt of my anger. Instead of fighting with me like I was hoping he would he just decided to be a nice guy."

"That's all?" Raven asked. "What about the feelings you told us about?"

Clarke sighed as she moved to her bathroom and threw the toiletries she'd need into a small bag. She had made the mistake of admitting to both girls that she had feelings for Bellamy after they'd all had a little too much to drink a few months ago. Now both girls couldn't seem to let it go. She came back in and dropped the toiletry bag in with her clothes. As her friends watched her, waiting for a response, Clarke stripped off her jeans and reached for a pair of yoga pants, a purple tank top, and a loose gray top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and zipped up her duffel bag.

"You guys should just forget about that," Clarke said. "Nothing will ever come from them anyway so there's no use dwelling on them."

Clarke picked up her bag and brought it to the living room, dumping it on the couch in an effort to get away from friends who seemed to know too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bellamy Blake waited as the elevator took him to the basement of the apartment building. His hand still tingled from grazing Clarke's waist. When his sister had brought the blonde princess home for the first time back in junior high he would never have guessed she would end up being his best friend. Clarke was brave and strong and incredibly smart all things he'd admired about her from the start. But the things she didn't let most people see were the things he loved most about her. Like the way she always made sure to remind him to text her when he got home just so she knew he was ok. And the way she would always cook his favorite meal if he'd had a bad day. She was also the most resilient person he'd ever known. Despite her privileged upbringing, her home life had been anything but nice. While Bellamy had to work two jobs just to make sure Octavia was ok after their mother died resulting in them barely getting by, Clarke had to endure the pressure of a mother who was a part of the social elite and a father who while he wanted to give his daughter the ok to escape, also didn't want to disappoint his wife either. Clarke was a daddy's girl, but had her heart broken when he died suddenly her senior year of high school. Clarke was devastated and blamed her mother which resulted in a nasty fight. They no longer spoke and after that horrible fight, she spent even more time than before at he and Octavia's place. She and Octavia shared a room the rest of their senior year and moved into a small studio apartment together when they began college. Clarke always pushed on despite her mother's betrayal after her father's death. She still held her head high and continued with her education like he would have wanted her to.

Bellamy had been in love with Clarke for a long time. At first he thought it was not a romantic love he had for her, but the love of a close friend. He started to realize it went further than that when her father died. She was a mess and spent every waking moment glued to his side during the wake, funeral, and reception. When he reflected on it later that night and realized all he wanted to do was take her pain away and bear the burden himself just to give her some peace he knew he was in trouble.

He finally accepted the fact he was in love with her when she started dating Finn Collins. He'd been incredibly jealous of the man who got to do all the things he realized he wanted to do with her. He got to wake up next to her, hold her, and take her out. Then when they found out Finn had been cheating on her he'd been furious. He'd have ended up in jail for what he wanted to do to the guy if Clarke hadn't talked him down. She'd held his face between her tiny hands until he calmed down and told him she cared too much about him to see him loose his life over some asshole. There had never been a good time to tell her about his feelings and he'd come to terms with the fact that there might never be a good time. He was content with things the way they were because in the end life without Clarke was not something he ever wanted to experience.

The elevator opened and Bellamy walked over to the girls' storage closet. Lincoln had the door propped open and was in the back corner sifting through everything in effort to find the tent. He and Bellamy had gotten off to the wrong foot when he'd first starting dating Octavia. Having raised his sister, Bellamy tended to be a tad over protective. Octavia attracted a lot of attention from boys, but she never accepted the advances of any until Lincoln. Bellamy had thought he was just a thug who couldn't get a better job than the bartenders job he had and had told her so with Lincoln right there. It wasn't until later that he found out Lincoln was actually an extremely popular local artist who only bar tended occasionally when his work was slow. Ever since then, Lincoln had actually become a good friend of Bellamy's. He and Octavia had been together for a year and half now and they were perfect for each other.

"O said you were having trouble," Bellamy said as he stepped inside.

"Yes I am," Lincoln said glancing over at his friend. "I must be in the wrong spot because I can't find it anywhere."

"I'll start over here and we'll work our way to the middle," Bellamy said. "I'm sure it's here somewhere."

The two men worked in silence although Bellamy could feel Lincoln's eyes on his back. Bellamy ignored him, working until he finally uncovered the tent behind a couple boxes of old books. They pulled it out and locked up the storage unit. As they were waiting for the elevator, Bellamy looked over and caught Lincoln staring.

"What's up dude?" Bellamy asked.

"Are you going to tell Clarke?" Lincoln asked in response.

Bellamy sighed. Lincoln had known about his feelings for Clarke for a long time, ever since her first date with Finn. He'd poured his heart out one night while Lincoln had been tending bar. Being the friend he was, he usually kept his mouth shut only ever mentioning it when they were alone.

"She's had a long year," Bellamy said as the doors opened. "She doesn't need me adding to her stress."

"It wouldn't stress her out Bellamy," Lincoln said as he followed Bellamy into the elevator. "You have to know she loves you too. Why not tell her on this trip? What's the harm in it?"

"I don't know Linc," Bellamy replied.

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" Lincoln asked as the doors opened to the third floor.

Bellamy nodded and followed his friend out. When they approached the apartment they could hear their other friends inside including Jasper, Monty, and Miller who'd also brought another tent which was slightly bigger. The girls were going to share one tent while the guys were going to take the bigger one. They stepped in and found their friends all gathered around the kitchen table, all except Clarke. Octavia met his searching gaze and nodded her head to the first bedroom, Clarke's bedroom. He furrowed his brows in question and he sighed when Octavia mouthed "her mom" in return.

Abby Griffin just had to make this day worse for Clarke. They had just never seen eye to eye and when her father died the little relationship they'd had was out the window. Her mother didn't help Clarke financially anymore either. Clarke worked for the spending money she needed, but thanks to her father's will her education was paid for along with a small remaining amount for living expenses. Jake Griffin hadn't left anything for his wife, something he hadn't done out of spite he'd assured in his will. But he'd wanted Clarke to move on after his death, a death he seemed to know was coming. That was the hardest part for Clarke and what drove the rift between them further and further apart. Clarke felt that her mother, being a doctor, should have known her father was dying, but instead chose to ignore it. Her mother denied the claims, but the will had unintentionally driven the two women apart despite Jake's best intentions.

Bellamy slowly pushed open her door to find her sitting on her bed with her back to him. He could tell by the shaking of her shoulders that there were tears running down her cheeks. He quietly shut the door, seeing her shoulders tense at the small sound. He quickly crossed small space to place his hands on her tense shoulders, feeling them immediately relax when she realized it was him who'd entered. She leaned back until she was resting against his chest. Her cell was against her left ear and her eyes were shut tight, tears leaking out the corners to trail down her cheeks. He slid his hands from her shoulders to rub her arms comfortingly, pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

"Mom please," Clarke begged. "Just stop ok? I don't want to talk to you about this anymore. I'm done."

Clarke pulled her phone away and tapped end before tossing it aside. She sighed and turned to her knees. Her arms came around his neck and she clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back while tears continued to course down her cheeks. When they finally stopped he placed a kiss on her temple and pulled back to look at her. She unwound her arms from his neck and placed her hands on his chest, his arms still securely around her waist.

"Want to talk about it Princess?" Bellamy asked.

"Not yet," She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "Can we just..."

She trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence. Bellamy just tugged until she fell back against his chest. Her arms wound round his waist as she held on tightly and buried her nose in his shirt. Bellamy rubbed her back all the while silently cursing whatever Abby had said to elicit this kind of reaction from her only daughter. Clarke's mother and her actions toward her daughter brought out his protective instincts more than most people did. No one deserved to feel this way, especially Clarke who did so much for other people. Clarke was the most selfless human being he'd ever met and her mother had no idea what that meant. He'd be damned if the woman stole Clarke's spirit. He held her for as long as she needed. Long enough to gain her composure before she pulled back and looked up at him.

"She found out that my last final was today and she called to find out how it went," Clarke replied. "She acted like nothing had ever happened and then tried to ask me if she could borrow some of the money dad left me."

"She asked again?" Bellamy asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"Yea," Clarke replied. "I told her no, that I was using it the way dad wanted me to. Then she called me selfish and told me I was being hateful toward her. She called me a bitch."

"You know she's crazy right?" Bellamy asked.

"Bell what if I am being a bitch? What if she really needs my help?"

"Princess, she's just trying to use your need to help people against you," Bellamy replied. "You know that. How many times have you had this same fight with her?"

"I know, I know," Clarke replied placing her head in her hands and leaning against his chest. "I just feel like I need to care about her more you know? She is my mother."

"I will stand by you no matter what, you know that," Bellamy said rubbing a hand down her back. "But it kills me that I've seen her make you this upset so often. No parent would do that if they cared Clarke."

"I know that too," She said as she leaned back to smile sadly at him. A tear rolled down her cheek and he reached up to wipe it away. "Easier said than done."

She reluctantly pulled out of his arms when there was a soft knock on her door. His hands fell from her lower back as Octavia popped her head in the room.

"You ok sweetie?" Octavia asked reaching out to grab her friends' hand.

"Not yet, but I think I will be," Clarke replied.

"Everyone's started loading the cars. We're getting ready to head out," Octavia said glancing up at Bellamy. "The guys could use some help Bell."

"Yes ma'am," Bellamy replied with a smile. He placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead and squeezed her hip before leaving the two girls alone.

"You sure you're ok?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah. Bell helped me make sense of it," Clarke replied.

"I saw that," Octavia said with a smirk. "That didn't look like nothing to me."

Clarke groaned and grabbed her duffel bag and left Octavia laughing behind her. Half an hour later the group was on their way. Raven, Wick, Jasper, and Monty were piled into Wick's jeep while Octavia, Lincoln and Miller were riding in Lincoln's SUV. Bellamy and Clarke were riding alone in his truck with a majority of the equipment and luggage in the back. Clarke figured that Bellamy had planned it that way, but he'd deny it if she asked so instead she leaned her head back and rested her tired eyes. They didn't need to talk. And Bellamy seemed to know that she needed that so he just put on her favorite CD in the player and let her sleep. Two hours later they pulled into the into the entrance for the lake and campgrounds. They'd chosen a spot that was close to the lake but in a corner. It was a large lot with plenty of room for their tents.

"Hey Princess," Bellamy said rubbing a hand on her thigh to wake her. "We're here."

Clarke stretched and sat up, glancing over at Bellamy. The area was beautiful. The lake was surprisingly blue and had a small beach. The beach met grass that stretched flat and was surrounded by tall, lush trees. Clarke smiled and hopped out of the truck, reaching into the back and pulling a couple bags out. Lincoln, Bellamy, and Wick grabbed the girls' tent and started working on putting it up while the others started on the larger tent for the guys. When they finished they distributed the bags in the tents and pulled out the food next. There was a charcoal grill in their campground and Lincoln and Bellamy started it up and placed hot dogs on top. Raven and Wick got music going and Miller pulled a football out to toss back and forth. Monty and Jasper tried their best, but Raven was honestly a better catch than they were. Soon it became a game of Miller throwing it as high as he could and the others trying to beat each other to catch it. Clarke laughed as Jasper and Monty both went for it and crashed into each other. She laughed and reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer. She glanced over at Bellamy and Lincoln to see them sweating as they stood near the grill. She leaned down and pulled out two more and wandered over handing one to them both.

"Thanks," Bellamy replied. "You want first pick?"

"Nah let those crazy ones over there have first pick," Clarke said.

"Food's up," Bellamy called to the others.

Everyone settled around the fire pit to eat. Clarke and Bellamy grabbed their hot dogs last and wandered over to the group. He took a seat leaving plenty of space for her to sit next to him. As they finished they all stayed and talked. Bellamy had his arms resting on his knees and his beer dangling from his fingers as he listened to Jasper tell a story about an explosion he and Monty swore hadn't been their fault. Clarke finished off the last bite of her hot dog and slipped her right arm through his and reached for his beer as she listened to the story. She smirked at his look of annoyance, knowing it was fake. He took it back and finished it off, setting the bottle aside. As the hour got later, her head gradually made its' way to his shoulder. He looked around the fire and saw Octavia and Raven in similar positions. Miller, Monty, and Jasper made their way to the guys tent while Wick picked Raven up and Lincoln picked Octavia up and took them to the girls tent where they laid them in their already set up sleeping bags on top of the air mattress. Bellamy desperately wanted to do the same for Clarke, but part of him didn't feel like it was his place to do so. Octavia and Raven had boyfriends to do that. He was just Clarke's friend.

"She won't care if you did you know," Lincoln replied startling Bellamy. It didn't surprise him that Lincoln had read his mind. It seemed his sisters' boyfriend knew him better than most.

"Stop thinking about it and just do it," Wick agreed.

Wick and Lincoln left Bellamy sitting by the fire with Clarke's head on his shoulder. So many people had been pushing him towards her lately that he was having a hard time hiding his feelings for her. Before he could change his mind he lifted Clarke in his arms, stilling when she stirred slightly. Finally she settled her head against his shoulder, gripping his t-shirt in her fist. Raven and O were already sound asleep when he placed her gently on the air mattress. He pulled her sleeping bag over her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes as he watched her sleep peacefully.

"I love you princess," Bellamy whispered smiling and placing a kiss gently on her forehead.

Bellamy laid down in his sleeping bag that night hoping one day he might be able to admit to Clarke how he really felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clarke rolled over in her sleeping bag the next morning. Octavia was already out of the tent, but Raven was still next to her. She was stretching as well, letting a large yawn break free. Clarke chuckled and sat up, stretching her arms up over her head. She rolled off the air mattress and wandered over to her duffel bag. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top, changing before throwing her hair up in a ponytail. Raven was doing the same behind her and handed her friend a bottle of bug spray before they both left the tent.

"Good morning sleepyheads," Octavia brightly exclaimed.

"Morning," Clarke replied. "Where are the guys?"

"They went to the office to see if we can rent a boat for the day," Octavia said. "I'm glad they're gone though because we have to talk sister."

Clarke rolled her eyes and wandered over to the picnic table where a cooler had been refilled with bottles of water. She hoisted herself up to sit on the table as her friends wandered over.

"Please don't even say it," Clarke said before they could respond. "I know how we looked yesterday. But I don't want to loose him."

"Why in the world would you think that Clarke?" Raven asked.

"Everyone I care about gets taken from me one way or another. I couldn't bear it if I lost him too," She replied.

"But why does being with him include loosing him?" Octavia questioned.

"What if it didn't work out? I don't want to take that chance," Clarke replied.

"Clarke, you can't what if life away," Raven said. "If you do you'll end up bitter and alone."

Clarke knew her friends were right. She loved Bellamy with all her heart. But life without him just wasn't possible and she didn't know if she was brave enough to take that leap. To take that risk. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and a boat came roaring to a stop at the dock. Jasper was standing on the front with his arms straight up and was screaming loudly Titanic-style. Octavia already had her suit on under her shorts so she ran out to meet the boys while Clarke and Raven wandered back to their tent. Raven changed into a bright red bikini while Clarke pulled on her favorite black one. They each pulled their shorts back on, put their sunglasses out, and ran out to the idling boat. Wick reached out a hand to help Raven on while Bellamy reached out to help Clarke. His gaze lingered just a little too long on her breasts causing her to blush.

"Looking good Princess," He replied.

"Thanks," She replied.

Miller steered the boat back and they drove to the center of the lake where they dropped anchor, turned up the music, and passed the beer cooler around. All three girls eventually pulled their shorts off and started dancing. It was easy to forget about her problems with school and her mother when she was with her friends. Her girls were her safety net and she knew they would be there for her no matter what. They also reminded her how to have fun and let loose. She could feel Bellamy's gaze on her back, and while normally she would have ignored it today she decided she wanted to experiment. She didn't want to loose everything, but if she took a chance with him she might get all she'd ever wanted. Maybe it was time to take that leap of faith.

Bellamy leaned against the rail of the boat, sunglasses on and a beer in his hand as he watched Clarke dance with Raven and O. Lincoln, Wick, and Miller were talking around him, but he was honestly not listening. All he could do was stare at Clarke's hips as they swayed in front of him. Every once in a while she would glance over her shoulder sheepishly at him and even though he had his sunglasses on he knew that she knew he was watching her. It was like she was doing it on purpose.

"Hello? Earth to Bellamy," Miller said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Dude why don't you just go over there," Wick replied. "She's baiting you anyway. Take the bait."

He wanted to. God how he wanted to. But he needed her in his life. If things went south or if something happened to her he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"There's too much at stake," Bellamy said. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Why does being with her have to be such a bad thing Bellamy?" Lincoln asked. "You could have everything."

"Yea or I could loose everything," He replied.

Bellamy watched as Jasper and Monty pulled Clarke's attention from the dancing. They were arguing about something and had demanded their friends attention to settle it. Octavia and Raven took the opportunity to walk over. Octavia had her hands on her hips and Raven crossed her arms over her chest as they stared Bellamy down.

"What?" Bellamy grumbled already dreading the scolding he felt coming on.

"You've been having eye sex with Clarke's ass behind those sunglasses," Raven bluntly replied drawing a snort from her boyfriend.

"What is the damn deal with the both of you?" Octavia asked. "You both obviously have feelings for each other why won't you just do it already?"

"It's not about knowing whether she has feelings for me or not and vice versa. I know she feels the same as I do O," Bellamy replied. "What if something were to happen to ruin it? I can't loose her. She means too much to me."

"Bell, the both of you will live your lives completely miserable and alone because neither one of you will take that leap," Lincoln argued.

"Are you really that much of a chicken shit?" Raven asked.

"Look big brother," O said reaching out to grab his hands. "You know her better than any of us. Better than me and Raven even. It wasn't us she let come in while she was arguing with her mom - it was you. It's not us who she wants to curl up with and have a scary movie marathon - it's you. You don't date anyone because they never measure up to her and she does the same. Especially after Finn. Don't throw away the chance to have everything because you're scared."

After that declaration both women left, pulling their boyfriends behind them. Miller left as well, leaving Bellamy lost in his thoughts. He was startled out of his thoughts when Clarke stepped in front of him, her beer dangling from her fingers. Her other hand drifted to his shoulder as she watched him through her sunglasses.

"What'd you do to them?" Clarke teased.

"Nothing. I was my wonderful and charming self," He replied. He couldn't stop his hand from wandering to her hip and sliding around to her lower back. "Having fun princess?"

"I'd have more fun if you'd stop sulking over here and join us," Clarke said leaning into him as his arm slide all the way around her waist.

"Only if you get to be my dance partner," He replied boldly.

"Deal," She quickly replied.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the group. Miller, Monty, and Jasper had all joined them as well and soon they were all laughing and having fun. Clarke downed her beer, trying to gain courage, and tossed the bottle aside then turned to find Bellamy had done the same. She beckoned him closer with her finger, hope building in her chest when he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her flush against him, feeling the bulge in his swim trunks against her hip. She wound her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. The music, their friends, everything seemed to fade away as they swayed together. The effect her nails were having on his neck were sending chills down his back and in turn his warm hands on her back were causing butterflies to build in her belly. Soon his forehead drifted to hers and his right hand slide down to her butt pushing her closer.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered huskily his lips barely brushing hers as he spoke her name.

"Shhh," Clarke replied placing a finger over his lips. The smile she sent him was brighter than the sun. "Not here. Not in front of everyone. Later, when we're alone ok?"

"Whatever you want Princess," Bellamy said.

Not long after they took a break to make lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon swimming. Octavia and Raven screamed as they were pushed in by their boyfriends who followed them in. Jasper and Monty followed along with Miller. Clarke and Bellamy opted to lounge side by side on the deck. They'd settled on the other side of the boat away from their friends and Bellamy was taking full advantage. He was still scared, but after their dance earlier he decided he didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering what life with Clarke would be like. He wanted to know.

"What are you thinking about?" Clarke asked as she flipped to her side and ran a finger down his jaw.

"You," Bellamy replied pressing a kiss against her wrist. "I care about you Clarke."

"I care about you too," She smiled as her heart started to beat faster.

"I want to be with you. I'm terrified, but I want to be with you so much it hurts," Bellamy admitted.

"We can't let fear rule our lives Bell," Clarke settled her hand on his heart. "I want to be with you too. Take this leap of faith with me?"

Bellamy nodded. He sat up and rolled her to her back until he hovered over her. When he kissed her for the first time it felt like he'd finally found what he'd always been searching for. How he'd denied himself the pleasure of kissing Clarke for so long he'd never know. She kissed him back with an equal amount of passion, sliding her hands through his dark curls. They were lost in their own world, not paying any attention.

Octavia climbed the ladder of the boat, Raven following close behind. Neither of them had seen their best friend in a while and they were determined to push her in the lake one way or another. Octavia started towards the back and stopped in her tracks, Raven bumping into her back at the sight of her brother hovering over Clarke with their lips fused together. Raven slapped a hand over Octavia's mouth before the girl could let out a happy squeal and snapped to get the others' attention.

"They finally stopped playing games it looks like," Lincoln replied as he came up behind Octavia.

"They definitely did," Raven agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After returning the boat, they all wandered to the showers at the campground to wash off the lake water. The showers were not that spectacular, but they did the trick. Clarke pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. Octavia and Raven had already left, but she knew Bellamy would be waiting for her outside. She dropped her shampoo in her bag and left the showers finding Bellamy exactly where she expected him to be. He smiled and reached for her hand, twisting his fingers with hers.

"We're really doing this right," Clarke asked suddenly needing the reassurance. "Giving us a try?"

"Yea," He replied his hand tightening around hers. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"Me too," She said. "I'm scared though Bell. We have to be careful. I don't want to loose you and if we mess this up I don't think I could bear not having you in my life."

"I'm scared too Princess, but you know what?" He came to a stop and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The only way I see for me to be separated from you is if I were dead in the ground. Now that I've got you I'm not ever letting you go without a fight."

Clarke smiled and met his lips with hers. They were the last back to their campsite and by the time they got there the guys had already started on dinner and were passing it out. Clarke and Bellamy separated when they got there and went to their tents to drop off their things. Octavia and Raven grabbed her as soon as she left their tent and dragged her away from the guys who'd gathered around the fire pit.

"Did someone take our advice?" Raven asked.

"I might have," Clarke smiled. "I don't want to let fear keep me from him. I'm pretty sure he's the love of my life and that's worth the risk."

"God I'm so happy for you," Octavia exclaimed and threw her arms around Clarke's neck.

After dinner that night, Jasper brought out the makings for s'mores and passed around the stakes and bag of marshmallows. Clarke grabbed one of each for herself and Bellamy who had claimed a seat on one of the logs. She handed them to him and then sat down in front of him between his legs. She started to reason with herself that she was cold and her arms weren't long enough to reach the fire from the log, but eventually stopped trying to justify it. She wanted to be close to him. He stuck the marshmallow on his stake and held it in his left hand over her shoulder. He leaned forward and placed a kiss against her temple, his lips wandering from there to her ear where he placed another kiss.

"I love you, Princess," He whispered in her ear placing a kiss against her neck.

She leaned her head back against his left bicep to look in his eyes, a smile gracing her face.

"I love you too," She whispered back.

He smiled and leaned down placing a kiss against her lips. Their friends politely ignored them, going about their conversations as if nothing had happened. They laughed and ate s'mores until they were stuffed. As they all trailed off to bed that night Bellamy walked Clarke to the girls tent along with Wick and Lincoln. He kissed her gently and hugged her tightly before following his friends to their tent.

"I'm proud of you my friend," Lincoln said with a pat on his shoulder.

"I've never seen you smile so much," Wick agreed as they stepped into the tent.

"Thanks," He replied as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it with his things. Next he changed into a pair of gym shorts then crawled into his sleeping bag. "You guys were right. I need her in my life. As more than just my best friend."

"It's about damn time Bellamy," Jasper chimed in.

As he fell asleep that night he couldn't help but smile. He was in love with his best friend and he couldn't be happier about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Three days later they returned home and grudgingly started unpacking their belongings. Clarke dropped her duffel bag on her bed and unzipped it. She dragged her laundry basket out of her closet and started dumping the clothes in, knowing she and the girls would most likely do all their laundry together. Next she plugged her cell into the charger. She'd let it die after the first day, as they all had. As the cell started to charge, it began to ding slowly over and over. She didn't want to look at it, assuming it was her mother, but she knew she had to. Suddenly her bedroom door opened and Bellamy came in carrying her sleeping bag. He dropped it at seeing the look on her face.

"What is it," He asked.

"My mom," She whispered leaning against him when he wrapped an arm around her waist. "She called me once every day while we were gone. And texted me."

"She's harassing you Clarke," Bellamy said his grip becoming protectively tight on her waist. "We need to do something about it."

"But what Bell?" She asked tossing the phone down to her bed in frustration. "She's my mother. I know I'm not a minor anymore and she has no claim to me or the money dad left me, but she's my mom. That should mean something right?"

"It should. You're right," Bellamy said. "But what kind of mother is she to do this to you. She makes you miserable Princess. She doesn't know you either."

"I just wish I could have had a normal life. With normal parents who loved me no matter what," She replied with a shrug.

"Being normal is over-rated," He said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Clarke chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back his smile was bright and bigger than she'd ever seen it.

"I'm so glad I get to do that now," He said.

"You and me both," Clarke replied with a smile. "Sure you can't stay tonight?"

"You know I'd love to," Bellamy said pressing his lips to hers in reassurance. "But I have to be at work early tomorrow. You start your internship tomorrow right?"

"Yea," She replied grudgingly. "But now with my mom acting this way I'm worried about it. I might end up seeing her."

"You're strong Princess," He said. "And if you have a bad day that's what I'm here for. You can do this. I believe in you."

Clarke smiled and leaned against his chest. She didn't know how she'd been able to resist him for so long. This internship at the hospital would be rough, she knew. Not only would it be hard work, but it was the same hospital her mother worked at. They were bound to run into each other. While she could ignore her phone calls and texts, she couldn't ignore what was right in front of her.

"Thank you," Clarke replied.

Despite Bellamy's best intentions, he ended up staying anyway and was almost late to work the next day. Bellamy was a detective with the local police department along with Miller who happened to be his partner. He was already at his desk as Bellamy rushed in, coffee in one hand and a power bar in the other.

"I'm guessing you didn't make it home last night," Miller teased as Bellamy crashed into his chair at his desk.

"Nope and I know I should regret it, I mean I'm wearing the same boxers I've been wearing for two days, but I don't regret it at all," Bellamy replied happily.

"Good for you man," Miller replied tossing a few files to his desk. "We have a couple cases so keep your mind on the job huh?"

Bellamy and Miller worked steadily all day, eating lunch at their desks and mainstreaming coffee like they'd never have it again. Around 6 his cell buzzed and he glanced over at it smiling when he saw Clarke's name pop up on the screen. The smile faded when he read the message.

"I need a drink. I wasn't as strong as we thought," The text read.

He sent a message back telling her he was on his way to pick her up. He slapped Miller on the back, telling him goodnight and headed out the door. As he pulled his truck into Clarke's parking lot she was just coming out the door of her building in a fresh set of clothes. She climbed into his truck and immediately wrapped her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder. Bellamy's brow furrowed as he patted her thigh. Clarke was not meek or clingy and the sudden appearance of these two characteristics was concerning. He pressed a kiss to her temple and started the car.

"Where to Princess?" He asked.

"I think Lincoln is working tonight. Octavia should be there too," Clarke replied. "I need to be around people who care about me."

"You got it," Bellamy said with a smile.

He drove to Grounders, the bar Lincoln worked at as a bartender. They found him behind the bar, mixing a drink for a man at one end of the bar. Octavia was sitting at the other end of the bar with her signature drink in front of her - a jack and coke. She smiled brightly when she saw them come in, the smile quickly fading when she saw the look on Clarke's face. She slide onto the bar stool next to Octavia while Bellamy took the one next to it.

"What's wrong?" Octavia asked.

"Mom troubles," Her friend replied. She asked Lincoln for a beer when he wandered over, Bellamy doing the same. Clarke tipped the bottle back and downed half of it before setting it down and continuing. "She came to see me on my first day. Tried to act like everything was fine between us even though we both know it's not. I ignored her. That is until she grabbed me so hard I'm sure she'll leave a bruise."

"What? Where?" Bellamy asked reaching gently for her arm.

"I'm fine Bell," She said. "She dragged me to a storage closet and that's when the yelling started. She started in on me again about lending her money and how horrible a daughter I am and that I ignored her on purpose just to get back at her."

"Clarke this has to stop," Octavia replied. "It's wrong."

"I don't know what to do," Clarke replied as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"If you were a victim that had come in to the precinct and told me the same story I'd do my damnedest to do something about it Clarke," Bellamy replied. "So would Miller. We can file a restraining order."

"But she hasn't hurt me," Clarke argued. "She's just verbally harassing me."

"That's still wrong Clarke," Lincoln replied with a shake of his head.

"I'll think about," Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded, sliding an arm around her shoulder. Clarke sighed gratefully and sank against his chest. He didn't necessarily agree with this plan to just think about it. Clarke's mother had escalated lately and there was no telling how far she'd go. None of them could figure out why she needed the money and neither could Clarke. Her mom was a doctor and a successful one.

Clarke ended up not doing anything about it. Something that caused he and Clarke's first minor fight. He couldn't understand why she didn't just file a restraining order and she couldn't understand why he wouldn't just let it go. He got so frustrated with the situation he left leaving Clarke screaming his name behind him. He came back an hour later begging Clarke to forgive him.

"I know you don't want to file anything on her Princess," Bellamy said. "I get it."

"Then why'd you leave?" Clarke shakily asked. A tear rolled down her cheek which he reached up to wipe away.

"I shouldn't have," He said. "I just hate seeing what this is doing to you."

"I know," She said. "I just don't know what else to do. She's my mom."

Bellamy pressed a kiss against her forehead and she leaned forward to rest against his chest. She started crying again, her tears soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back and clung to her. He held her while she cried and promised not to leave her ever again. Not angry anyway.

After that Clarke was able to ignore her mom for a while. Bellamy practically lived in the girls' apartment, comforting her and protecting her from the guilt she felt for even considering filing a restraining order. She was having a hard time enjoying her internship because her mind was always preoccupied.

About a month after she'd started the internship she grabbed her bag from her locker then headed for the parking garage. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she trudged tiredly to her car. She was so lost in thought that when the large body crashed into hers and she slammed to the ground she was momentarily stunned. Her head bounced on the pavement, but that didn't compare to sudden pain in her gut not two seconds later. Clarke cried out then felt a slap across her cheek effectively silencing her. The person on top of her punched her twice more. Just when she thought she was done for she felt the pressure on her body lift and a voice from the other end of the parking garage cry out.

"Hey! Get off of her," a male voice exclaimed.

Clarke was grateful and started to try to thank the stranger, but all that came out was a small squeak. All she saw next was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bellamy sat at his desk staring at a witness interview, trying to decide if they were credible or not. She'd been convincing in person, but now that he looked at the details they didn't add up. He was just about to ask Miller his opinion when he cell started ringing. Without even looking at the caller ID he answered.

"Blake," He said. His chair quickly toppled over causing Miller to stand slowly his brow furrowed in confusion. Their lieutenant Marcus Kane came rushing out of his office as well, curious about the commotion. "I'll be right there."

"What's up?" Miller asked.

"That was the hospital," Bellamy said tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Oh my god. I have to go."

"Whoa wait Blake," Kane called stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "What's happening."

"Clarke was stabbed in the parking garage," Bellamy said turning and running from the room trusting that Miller would explain for him.

"Who is Clarke?" Kane asked the annoyance clear on his face as he watched his best detective rush out of the office.

Miller turned to Bellamy's desk and grabbed the picture frame off the desk. They'd taken it at Octavia's birthday party earlier this year. Clarke was standing in front of Bellamy. She was completely wrapped up in his arms with her back against his chest. Bellamy was kissing her temple with his eyes shut and Clarke was smiling serenely looking straight at the camera. Miller had had an inkling about his partner's feelings for their friend before, but when he put the picture on the desk he knew for sure.

"She's the love of his life," Miller said handing his boss the picture.

"Why have I never met her?" Kane asked, the annoyance slowly fading away as he stared at the picture.

"They only recently got together, but they've known each other for a really long time," Miller said. "Bellamy's loved her for a long time too. She's his family."

"Ok," Kane replied placing the picture back on Bellamy's desk. "Why don't you go after him? Make sure he's ok?"

"Yes sir," Miller replied and ran out the door.

When Miller got to the hospital he found Bellamy pacing in the waiting room. Octavia and Lincoln were huddled together in chairs watching him pace. Octavia had tears running down her face. Raven and Wick came running in next along with Jasper and Monty.

"What happened Bellamy?" Raven asked rushing up to him.

"Clarke was stabbed in the parking garage," He replied quietly.

Miller sighed. Hearing it again was not the best feeling in the world. He could only imagine how his partner was feeling at the moment. Bellamy's eyes were red and puffy, a clear indication that he'd been crying. Tears were running down his face at the moment. Bellamy resumed his pacing, his heart beating out of his chest. He knew Clarke's mother had something to do with this. She had to. If she came through here he didn't think he'd be able to keep himself from lashing out at her.

They waited hours before a surgeon finally came out. He looked tired and the amount of blood on the front of his scrubs scared the shit out of Bellamy. He looked up and called out for the family of Clarke Griffin. The surgeon took a step back at the amount of people that stepped up.

"You're all family?" He asked.

"Yes," Bellamy replied impatiently. "How is she?"

"She's stable for now," He replied. "The blade didn't hit any organs, but it did nick an artery. She had a contusion on the back of her head which makes me think she has a concussion, but I won't know for sure until she wakes up."

"What do you mean 'wakes up'?" Bellamy asked.

"We have her in a medically induced coma," The surgeon explained. "Aside from the stab wound and possible concussion, she was beaten. We've done all we can do. Now it's time for her body to heal."

"Can we see her?" Octavia asked.

"Sure, but only a couple at a time," He said. "Not all of you at once."

Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven followed the surgeon down the hall to her room. Clarke was lying unbelievably still. Her face was incredibly pale except for the red marks that scattered her face from the beating she'd taken. The bruise on her upper arm from her mom grabbing her was slowly fading to an ugly yellow color.

"Oh my god," Octavia replied her hand covering her mouth as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I'm going to kill her mother," Bellamy whispered. He sank down in the seat facing the door, not wanting his back to a closed door. His hand pushed her bangs out of her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, his other reaching down to tangle his fingers with hers.

"You think she had something to do with this?" Raven asked.

"They gave me her purse after I got here," He replied. "Nothing was taken. If this wasn't a robbery who else would be behind hurting her?"

"When you put it like that," Octavia agreed.

"If this doesn't convince her to file a restraining order I don't know what will," Raven said taking the other chair.

Bellamy would make sure she did this time, even if he had to file it for her. As the evening wore on Bellamy was the only one who consistently stayed. He was even able to convince the doctor to let him stay overnight. Clarke remained incredibly still all night long. If it weren't for the rise and fall of her chest Bellamy would have been convinced she was dead. Three nights later Bellamy was sitting in the same chair holding tightly to Clarke's hand while Octavia was running a brush gently through Clarke's tangled hair.

"Please wake up Princess," Bellamy whispered. He didn't even care that his sister was in the room to hear the distress in his voice.

"She'll be ok big brother," Octavia said as she set the brush down.

"If you say so," Bellamy replied.

Bellamy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He knew Octavia was right. The doctor had just come in to tell them she was doing better and they'd decided to take her off the medication that kept her in the coma. She was supposed to wake up gradually. But not seeing her wake up for three days was making his panic increase gradually too. Suddenly the door to Clarke's room burst open and none other than Abby Griffin walked through. Bellamy stood keeping Clarke's hand firmly gripped in his while Octavia stood protectively in front of her best friend with a hand on her calf.

"What in the hell do you want?" Bellamy roughly asked.

"That is none of your business," Abby replied. "Get out of here right now before I call security."

"They wouldn't toss us out," Octavia said. "Especially not after we're the ones who have been here."

"Get out. Now," Bellamy said angrily.

"How dare you two speak to me that way," Abby said walking quickly toward Octavia. Abby reached up to slap Octavia but Bellamy's hand caught her wrist just in time. He gripped her arm tightly and shoved her back standing protectively in front of the two most important women in his life.

"Get. Out. I won't repeat myself," He whispered fiercely. "And if you so much as lay a hand on Clarke again you'll be dealing with me."

Abby narrowed her eyes at Bellamy, anger clear in them. She roughly tore her wrist out of Bellamy's hand before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Behind him Octavia released a shaky breath and gripped the back of his shirt. He turned and pulled his sister in his arms and rubbed her back.

"I don't know how Clarke does that all the time," Octavia said looking over at her best friend who was still deathly still and asleep.

"That's why I'm not leaving," Bellamy said releasing her to go back to his chair while gripping Clarke's hand. "I'll be content to smell, be tired and starving before leaving her alone to allow that witch to come in here to bother her."

"Good," She said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Octavia left an hour later, unlocking her door to find Raven, Wick, Lincoln, Monty, Miller and Jasper in her living room. They all looked up from the movie they'd been watching when she came in. Octavia dropped her bag on the entry table and curled up on Lincoln's lap. He ran a hand up her back glancing curiously at Raven and Wick. Octavia wasn't normally a clingy girl, especially not in front of other people.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Clarke's mom showed up while Bell and I were with her," Octavia said.

"What?" Raven said reaching for the remote and pausing the movie as everyone waited for Octavia to explain herself.

"She came barging in and just demanded to know why we were there," Octavia replied. "She threatened to call security if we didn't leave. She tried to slap me."

"What a bitch," Jasper said.

"Bellamy caught her wrist before she could," Octavia said. "I don't know how he stayed calm enough not to hit her or something. Underneath the calm he was simmering. I could tell. He was practically shaking, he was so pissed. He told her that if she ever hurt Clarke again she'd have to deal with him."

"Someone needs to stay with her all the time," Monty replied.

"Bellamy said he wasn't going to leave," Octavia replied.

"Still we should take turns sitting with her too," Raven agreed. "I'll go up now and meet him."

Raven pressed a quick kiss to Wick's lips and grabbed her jacket and purse and left. Octavia stayed huddled up to Lincoln the rest of the night. She wasn't a clinger and she prided herself on not needing anyone. But what had happened earlier scared her a lot more than she'd like to admit.

"You're staying tonight right?" She whispered to Lincoln.

"Of course," He replied placing a kiss on her temple.

"When Clarke wakes up we need to convince her to do something about her mother," Octavia whispered back. "Clarke can't be with one of us always. There will be times she's alone and I don't want to have to bury her next time."

"Me either," He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They all took turns sitting with Bellamy and Clarke over the next two days. Clarke continued to sleep and Bellamy continued to sit in the chair next to her bed waiting for her to wake. Three days after Abby had shown up Clarke finally stirred. Bellamy shot up in his seat, the book he'd been reading falling to the floor. Lincoln who was sitting with him at the time did the same and gripped her forearm.

"Princess?" Bellamy asked his hand reaching up to push her hair away from her eyes and settling his hand on her cheek. "Baby wake up."

"I'll go get the doctor," Lincoln replied rushing out the door.

Clarke grunted and rolled her head, leaning into Bellamy's hand. He repeated her name over and over, begging her to open her eyes. Finally her eyes opened. She glanced around the room confusion evident in her eyes. But behind the confusion, Bellamy unfortunately saw terror.

"Bell..." She whispered.

"I'm here Princess," He said a smile on his lips as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What happened?" She squeaked out. Her throat was so dry and words were more difficult than anything.

"You were attacked on your way to your car," He said moving to sit on her bed next to her hip. He kept his left hand on her cheek and gripped her right hand in his on his lap. "The most damage came from the stab wound, but you've been out a few days."

"Oh god," She replied.

"You scared the hell out of me Princess," He replied his grip on her firm. "You took serious years off my life."

"I'm sorry," She weakly replied. Bellamy leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Bell? How long until I go home?"

"I don't know," He said. "You were hurt pretty badly."

"Please Bell," Clarke replied as a tear ran down her cheek. "I don't want to stay here."

Bellamy was saved from replying by Lincoln returning with the doctor following close behind.

"Well, Ms. Griffin," the doctor said. "It's nice to see you awake."

"When can I leave?" Clarke asked immediately.

"Well let's see how you're doing then I'll let you know," He replied. Bellamy moved to the head of the bed, one hand tangled in her blond waves as he stood guard over her. The doctor began checking her vitals and injuries. "Your mother has been asking about you. I get the feeling that there are issues between you?"

Clarke didn't answer, just sighed. Despite her best intentions of being strong a tear rolled down her cheek. Bellamy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head in attempt to comfort her.

"Well your vitals are ok and your injuries are healing," He replied. "I'd like to keep you here for observation for at least another day if not two now that you're awake."

"I don't want to stay here," Clarke said looking up to Bellamy, her eyes pleading with him to save her.

"You're sure she needs to stay a little longer?" Bellamy asked the doctor.

"It would be the safe thing to do," He replied confusion furrowing his brow. "Since you were in a coma we need to make sure that you're well and healing now that you're awake. Of course I can't keep you here. I'd recommend against leaving, but that's ultimately your decision."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy. She was practically begging him to save her and let her leave. He wanted to take her home, but if the doctor recommended she stay he trusted him. He turned to Lincoln who seemed to read the hesitation in his eyes. Lincoln stepped from the room asking the doctor if he could give them a few minutes. Bellamy sat back on the bed facing Clarke. He placed a hand against her cheek.

"Princess what's going on?" He asked.

"I just don't feel safe here Bell," She whispered.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," He replied leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "But if the doctor thinks you need to stay for a few more days to make sure you're healed maybe we should."

"Bellamy please," She said as tears pooled in her eyes. "If you love me at all, then get me out of here."

"Ok baby," He said kissing her lips gently. "It's ok. We'll go."

Roughly two hours later Bellamy and Lincoln were helping Clarke into Bellamy's truck. The doctor had only agreed to let her go because of the distress he'd seen in her. He'd given Bellamy strict instructions and requested that he bring her back immediately if she didn't get better. Lincoln drove ahead and called Octavia to let her know they were bringing Clarke home. Bellamy pulled to a stop in the parking lot of Clarke's apartment and turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was taking deep breaths.

"You ok? Should I take you back?" Bellamy asked.

"No I'm ok," Clarke said forcing a smile. "My side just hurts a little that's all. But I think my stitches are just sore."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Clarke replied as the tension in her smile eased. "It's ok now."

Bellamy nodded and slid from the truck. He came around to the other side and picked her up out of the truck. Despite her protests, he carried her all the way up to her apartment where Octavia, Lincoln and the rest of their friends were waiting with the door open.

"Welcome home Clarke!" Raven and Octavia exclaimed.

Clarke smiled at her roommates. She knew she'd feel much safer here rather than the hospital. Bellamy gently set her on her feet although he kept an arm tightly around her to steady her. Clarke reached out for Octavia first and then hugged Raven.

"Let's get you settled into your room shall we?" Octavia said sliding her arm around Clarke's back. "And now that she's safe at home you can finally shower big brother."

"Yea cause you smell pretty ripe," Raven said with a scrunch of her nose.

"Ouch," Bellamy teased back. "Thanks."

"It's ok Bell," Clarke said pulling him towards her to capture his lips with hers. "I'll be ok for the 10 minutes it'll take you to shower."

Bellamy kissed her forehead then walked to the hallway bath that Raven and Clarke shared, closing the door behind him. The rest of her friends gave her gentle hugs before the girls led her to her room. She smiled when she saw Bellamy's duffel bag full of clothes sitting on her desk in the corner. Octavia and Raven helped her gently climb in bed with pillows propped against her back. Raven plopped down next to Clarke and wrapped an arm around her friends' shoulder.

"We're glad you're home," She said. Clarke smiled and leaned her head against Raven's. Octavia sat down on Clarke's other side facing the two girls and gripped Clarke's hand in her own.

"How are you feeling?" Octavia asked.

"I'm ok," Clarke replied. "A little sore, but ok. Did Bell really not shower while I was in the hospital?"

"Sweetie he didn't leave the hospital at all," Octavia replied. "He stayed from the minute he got the call."

"You're about to have Bellamy permanently attached to your hip," Raven said. "I doubt he'll even let you go back to the hospital for your internship alone."

"I'm not going back," Clarke whispered.

"What? But why?" Octavia asked.

"I'd never be able to concentrate. I'd always be looking over my shoulder and scared," Clarke replied. "Not to mention having to keep dealing with my mother. I just can't go back."

"Clarke you've worked so hard," Raven said. "If you don't go back she wins."

"She didn't do this to me," Clarke replied. "She doesn't get to win if she's not involved."

Octavia glanced at Raven, silently having a conversation with her best friend. This was not going as they'd planned. Clarke watched them in confusion, not understanding their sudden silence.

"What?" She asked.

"Clarke, we all think your mom had something to do with this," Octavia replied.

"But she didn't attack me," Clarke argued glancing between them. "A man did. My purse is gone, it was a robbery."

"Clarke," Raven began as Octavia stood and grabbed something from Bellamy's duffel bag. She came back to the bed and sat Clarke's purse in her lap. "They gave it to him when he got to the hospital. Nothing is missing."

Clarke felt a tear slide down her cheek. They were right. Why else would her purse be completely in tact? She knew her mother was angry with her for a lot of things and that they didn't get along, but Clarke never dreamed she'd stoop to actual violence. Clarke leaned her head back against the headboard as a sob broke free from her mouth. Octavia scooted up to Clarke's other side and threaded her arm through Clarke's and set her head on her friends' shoulder. Raven threaded her arm through Clarke's other arm while Clarke let her head fall to Raven's shoulder, Raven's leaning against hers. Clarke couldn't make the sobbing stop and it soon brought Bellamy crashing into the room. Octavia and Raven quickly stood, allowing Bellamy to take Octavia's seat and gather Clarke in his arms. She sank against his chest willingly and sobbed until she fell asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead before laying her down on the bed. He left the door cracked and found Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Wick in the living room pretending to watch a movie.

"What happened? I couldn't get her to talk to me. All she did was cry," Bellamy asked.

"She said she didn't want to go back to her internship," Raven explained. "We told her not to let her mother win and she did what she always does with her mom."

"She didn't believe us when we told her we thought her mom had something to do with her attack," Octavia said. "When we showed her that nothing was missing from her purse I think she finally realized what her mom was capable of."

"Bell, I think she's terrified," Raven said.

"I agree," Octavia said. "We need to do something about her mother because she is slowly, but surely killing the good in our best friend."

Bellamy sank onto the couch and dropped his head into his hands. This was a nightmare. But he knew the girls were right. Clarke normally wouldn't have let something like being attacked keep her from the internship. She'd wanted to be a doctor for as long as he'd known her.

"From a legal standpoint what can we do?" Wick asked.

"We can file a restraining order, but I don't know how affective it would be," Bellamy stood and began to pace. "I know I pushed her to file it, but I'm not even sure we could since her mom hasn't caused any physical harm. We need to prove that her mom had something to do with it."

"How will we do that?" Lincoln replied.

"I have no idea," Bellamy said.

There was a knock at the door and Octavia rose to answer it. Miller came flying in the second it opened spotting Bellamy standing in front of the coffee table. He handed his partner a picture of a dead body.

"What's this?" Bellamy asked looking down at a picture of a Hispanic male.

"The new dead guy we have on our plates," He replied.

"Why are you happy about this?"

"I'm not happy just overly curious," Miller took the picture back and handed Bellamy another showing two gunshot wounds to the back of his head. "This guy was found in an abandoned alley three miles from the hospital. Execution style to the back of the head. I'm thinking maybe this is the guy who attacked Clarke?"

"Let me see Miller," Clarke's voice suddenly replied from the other side of the living room. She slowly walked over to the two men, one hand gently gripping her stitched side. She moved to stand in front of Bellamy who gripped her upper arms and rubbed them in comfort. The hateful eyes stared back at her and it was like she was back in the parking garage with the weight of a man pressed on her chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "That's the guy."

"You're sure Princess?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm sure," A shiver ran all the way through her body as she continued to stare at his picture. She handed it back to Miller, not able to stare at it again. "He had me pinned on my back the whole time so I got a good look. He's dead?"

"Yes, but he was murdered," Miller slid the picture back in the folder as he replied. "There could still be a threat to you even though he's dead."

"We'll check it out," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her temple. "We'll see if he has any connection to you."

"I doubt he does," Clarke sank back against his chest as she sighed. "I'm sure my mother hired him."

"I'm sorry Clarke," Octavia replied. "Maybe we shouldn't have told you about your mom."

"No you were right to," Clarke smiled sadly at her friend. She shrugged. "I should have listened to you guys about her. I was trying to defend a relationship that was never a great one to begin with."

Bellamy closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her temple. He hadn't had a great relationship with his mother either, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Clarke's. He and Octavia's mother had just been irresponsible and always working. They hadn't really known her that well. He wanted Clarke to be safe and he'd always fought for that. But in his haste to make sure she stayed safe, he'd ruined any hope of fixing Clarke's relationship with her mom. Clarke leaned back tiredly against Bellamy's chest.

"I'm going back to bed," Clarke opened tired eyes to look at Bellamy. "Come with me?"

"Sure," Bellamy rubbed her back and let her lead him to her room, closing the door behind them.

Clarke carefully sat down on the bed and slid under the covers and Bellamy quickly followed. She leaned her back against his chest as he slid his arm around her shoulders. He could feel the fear coming off her in waves and he wanted to take that away more than anything.

"I'm scared Bell," Clarke whispered.

"I know," He pressed a kiss to her temple. "But I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," She leaned back to look at him and reached up to touch her lips to his. "And I love you for that."

"I love you too," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her lips and settled back against the pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Despite Bellamy's protests, Clarke hadn't yet gone back to her internship. Her stitches had healed and the cuts and bruises had healed too. But while the physical scars were easy to heal the emotional ones were harder to heal and so far her fear was winning. Two weeks after her attack Bellamy unlocked the front door and found her in the kitchen. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts and nothing else as she was baking what smelled like cookies. It was huge on her and stopped mid-thigh and was falling off one shoulder leaving it bare. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun and soft acoustic music was playing in the background.

"Hey Princess," Bellamy leaned against the entry to the kitchen. Clarke jumped and spun around, her frame relaxing when she realized it was Bellamy. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's ok," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How was work?"

"Fine," He said. He rubbed a hand up her back. He felt a shiver run through her body at the touch, causing him to smile and do it again just because he could.

Ever since she'd gotten hurt he'd been staying at the apartment as had Lincoln and Wick. The first few nights she'd been a mess and all he'd been able to do was comfort her the only way he knew how. Holding her, kissing her, keeping her wrapped in his arms. She was still a mess, but after a while she seemed to seek out his touches for other reasons. She would stayed curled in his arms longer then she used to and would seek out his lips more than she had before. He'd tried really hard to keep his touches and kisses comforting, but he was only human. He was having a hard time resisting the feeling just being near her did to him.

As he was now. She was still pressed closely against him in only the sweatshirt that bared her shoulder which happened to be a perfect spot to place a kiss. Clarke sighed and leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She ran a hand up his arm to his neck, running her fingers across the back of his scalp sending shivers down his spine. His lips were fused to her neck and his hand slid under the sweatshirt to grip her butt. He could feel his erection already throbbing the longer they stayed tangled together. The throbbing brought him back to reality and he pulled back and slid one hand from her butt to cup her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Confusion furrowed her brow

"I don't want to take advantage of you Princess," He could feel her start to pull away and he realized what she must have thought. "Wait, baby, you know I want you. I mean you can feel how much I want you, but you've been through a lot lately. What kind of man would I be if I took advantage of you like that?"

"You wouldn't be taking advantage Bell," She ran her fingers over his jaw. "I know what I feel and what I feel right now is love for you. Need. You make me feel safe and whole instead of broken and I want to feel empowered again."

She reached up on her toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled back slightly and whispered please. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, the small please his undoing.

"Is anyone here?" He asked.

She shook her head and pulled away from him. He watched as the sweatshirt came over her head to drop at her feet. She stood in front of him in just her black panties, her breasts bared to him for the first time. He slid his hands up her sides and dipped his head to press a kiss to her chest. He gripped her hips and lifted her until she had her legs wrapped around him. He moved to her room, shutting the door with his foot and placing her gently on the bed. He pressed kisses down her neck, taking first one nipple in his mouth before moving to the other. Next he wandered to her stomach, pressing a kiss against the scar on her side that she'd received in the attack. Her fingers tugged on his shirt prompting him to lift up so she could tear his shirt off. Next he pulled off his pants, taking his boxers with them.

Clarke flipped them over so she could gaze at his naked body for the first time. She'd seen his chest so many times she'd lost count, but the erection that stood at attention before her was new. He was just as large as she'd always imagined him to be and it had a wetness pooling between her legs that only he could ever cause. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out just from the site of him.

"Don't look at me like that Princess," Bellamy huskily replied running his hands up her torso to grip her breasts. "I'll be finished before we even get started."

Clarke chuckled, the empowered feeling she was missing slowly coming back to her at the site of this strong, impressive man practically melting at her feet. She slid farther down his body to kneel between his legs. Bellamy's eyes were glued to her as he watched her run her tongue from one end of his erection to the other. His head dropped back against his pillow in pleasure as she took him completely in her mouth, sliding and sucking until he was gripping the sheets to keep from crying out. As much as he knew she needed to be in control to feel strong again, he couldn't hold on if she kept this up.

"God Clarke," He said reaching down to pull her up to meet his lips with hers as he flipped them over. He pressed her hand against his rapidly beating heart. "You're feeling what you're doing to me right?"

"Yea I do," She replied.

Clarke gasped as Bellamy ran his hands down her sides and dragged her panties down and tossed them aside. Clarke pointed to the drawer in her nightstand where he found a condom. She spread her legs as wide as she could, smiling when he settled his hips against her thighs and the tip of his condom covered erection against her extremely wet entrance. He threaded his fingers with hers as he pushed into her for the first time. He sighed when he was finally inside the woman he'd loved for so long. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled back to find a smile on her face too.

"Please Bell," Clarke ran her nails down his back prompting him to move. He started rocking back and forth, thrusting harder and faster to the point he thought he must be hurting her. "More. Please."

Bellamy continued thrusting until he finally felt her walls contract and his name came out of her lips in a hoarse scream. He followed not far behind her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead firmly then flopped onto his back and pulled the condom off, tossing it in the trash nearby. He rolled to his side, tangling one of his legs with hers. Their heads were sharing the same pillow, their lips close enough that he didn't have to lean far to kiss her gently.

"Who knew Bellamy Blake was a cuddler?" Clarke teased.

"I certainly didn't," He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You bring something out in me Clarke."

Clarke chuckled as she snuggled closer to him. He rubbed a hand across her stomach, finally settling on her scar. He ran his fingers down the long, thin line. She shouldn't have this. If he'd been there to protect her nothing would have changed. She'd still be at her internship and her spirit wouldn't be damaged.

"Stop Bell," Clarke replied running her fingers over his furrowed brow. "I would have been attacked either way. There was nothing you could have done to change that."

"I should have protected you," He shook his head.

"My mom would have found a way," Clarke said silencing him with a kiss. She threw her leg over his hip, flipping them over and pleasured him until they both would be walking funny the next day.

XXXXX

Dax threw the burger wrapper to the floor of his car in frustration. He'd been on this job for too long with no action if you asked him. He didn't understand the boss' obsession with this broad. If you asked him she was too much trouble. He took a sip of his soda, setting it aside when his phone started to ring.

"Yea?"

"Give me an update," His boss spoke from the other end.

"No change," He gruffly replied.

"What do you mean no change? Why haven't you tried again?"

"Well considering the fact that her watchdog Bellamy Blake has been with her pretty much every second since our last attempt it's been a little difficult," Dax said. He was walking on thin ice speaking to his boss this way. After what happened to the first guy who'd failed he should be afraid of disobeying. "If you want me to kill this bitch we need to take him out too. We won't get to her otherwise."

"We can't add more to the list other than her. Find a way to do this without harming him."

"Even if I can do that won't he keep trying to find out who killed her? He's a cop," Dax said.

"Let me worry about that. Your only job right now is killing her."

With that the phone disconnected. Dax tossed the phone to the seat next to him and turned back to the apartment building as his wheels started turning on a way to separate the princess from her watchdog. No matter how he did it, one thing was certain. She was going to suffer nice and slow before her demise.

XXXXX

"Food!" Clarke exclaimed shooting to a sitting position after they'd collapsed from exhaustion.

"Give me a minute Princess," He said reaching up and rubbing her lower back. "I think you might have killed me that time."

"I sure hope not," She said and laid across his chest and kissed him. "I have lots more fantasies to go through."

Bellamy smiled and returned her kiss before slowly sitting up. They slid from the bed and dressed, Clarke in yoga pants and a tank top and him in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let's go to that pizza place down the street," Clarke threaded her fingers through his and locked the door on their way out. "We haven't been there in a while."

"Sure," Bellamy replied.

They started down the block, hand in hand, unaware of the danger sitting right outside the apartment building.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bellamy opened the door for Clarke as they left the restaurant. The pizza parlor held many memories for them ever since the girls had moved into the apartment. He'd taken her there after she'd come home pissed at Finn and needing to let out steam. She'd taken him there when he'd had bad cases and just needed junk food to take his mind off things. It was one of their favorite places.

He slid his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, as they walked down the street towards her apartment. Clarke sighed happily and wound her other arm around his waist, hugging him gently. Bellamy placed a kiss on her temple as they walked whispering softly in her ear.

"I love you too," She said and reached up to kiss him.

Bellamy suddenly grunted and was falling fast towards the ground, the back of his head trickling blood down his neck. Clarke was momentarily stunned, but that second was enough for a pair of strong arms to grab her and shove her into a van sitting at the curb. The van sped away quickly, taking her further and further away from Bellamy. She glanced around the back of the van where she'd been tossed. There was nothing but trash littered around the back. There was only one man in the truck and he hadn't taken the time to tie her up. Maybe she could jump him and crash the van. She sat up on her feet, kneeled in a crouching position as best she could in a moving vehicle, and started to creep towards the front seat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Princess," the man said. He slowed down and pointed a gun in her face. "I'm not above using this to get you to comply."

Clarke sat back down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She leaned back against the side of the van and tried to keep the tears at bay. The man in the front seemed to be watching her because he began to chuckle. She was going to die tonight. She'd never get to graduate or see her friends again. She'd never get to kiss Bellamy or tell him she loved him again. As she thought of her best friend the tears began to spill over. As a sob tumbled out she leaned her forehead against her knees and tried not to let the man see her cry.

XXXXX

Bellamy had a splitting headache. He groaned and tried to open his eyes only to close them immediately when he started to get dizzy. He laid back on the pavement, bringing his hands to grip his head.

"Are you ok?" A male voice was asking him.

"I've already called the police," A female voice said.

"Oh my god Bellamy!" Octavia's voice drifted over. She and Lincoln pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered until she had moved his head to her lap and Lincoln was next to him. "What happened?"

Bellamy tried to form words, but it was like the blow to his head had scrambled his thoughts. As he tried to explain what had happened he heard a screech of tires come to a stop. His partner Miller climbed out of his car and pushed his way through the crowd as well.

"I was hoping I was wrong," He said as he knelt. "When we heard the call come through and the location I was afraid of this."

"Bell where's Clarke?" Lincoln asked.

Bellamy sat up suddenly at the mention of her name, the events of the evening suddenly coming rushing back to him. As quickly as he'd risen he was crashing back down in Octavia's lap trying to will the nausea away.

"Bell slow down," Octavia soothed.

"Someone took her," Bellamy's voice creaked out. "They hit me and took her."

"Did you see what they took her in?" Miller asked.

"No I didn't," Bellamy slowly sat up as the nausea passed. He still had a killer headache, but at least the world didn't spin when he moved.

"We did," The couple who'd called the police stated.

The couple gave Miller a description and he rushed off, radio already in hand. Octavia and Lincoln helped Bellamy upstairs to the apartment where they were met by a paramedic who looked him over. After declaring he had a mild concussion and explaining to Octavia and Lincoln what to look for, the paramedic left. Bellamy sat on the couch and dropped his head in his hands.

"Bell this isn't your fault," Octavia sat in front of him on the coffee table running her hand gently through his curls and dabbing gently at the blood with a towel.

"I wasn't paying attention to what was around us O," Bellamy replied. "I was so caught up in being with her."

"This isn't your fault," Lincoln sat next to him on the couch, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"What if I never find her?" Bellamy whispered.

"We will," Octavia said. "Miller's already out looking."

Before Bellamy could reply Raven, Wick, Monty, and Jasper came rushing through the door.

"We saw the police lights and ambulance outside. What happened?" Raven asked. She stopped short when she noticed the absence of one blonde. "Where's Clarke?"

"She's missing," Bellamy said leaning back and standing slowly. He shook off the multiple pairs of hands that shot out to catch his fall. "I'm going to look for her."

"But Bell..." Octavia started.

"No I can't just sit here," Bellamy replied. "I'll go nuts O. Please."

Octavia sighed as she looked at her brother. He looked like he'd been through a round with a heavy weight champion. She knew how much he cared for Clarke and she knew how miserable he'd be not being able to do anything.

"Ok," She gave in with a sigh. "At least let some of us go with you."

"Raven and Octavia you two stay here," Lincoln put up his hand when both girls started to argue. "I know you're both capable, but I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I'm going to put my foot down on that."

"I agree," Bellamy said. "Jas will you stay here with them? Make sure they're safe?"

"Sure," Jasper nodded.

"Alright let's go," Bellamy said leading the way out the door to look for Clarke.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bellamy, Lincoln, Wick, and Monty didn't bother with the elevator, but instead fled down the stairs. Bellamy pushed the front door open coming face to face with his boss Marcus Kane.

"I was just coming up to see you," Kane stopped Bellamy with a hand on his shoulder as the rest of the men gathered supportively behind him. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Bellamy tried to push past him, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't let you go out there alone."

"I won't be alone," Bellamy gestured to the men behind him.

"Fine, I can't let you go out there period," Kane replied with a shake of his head. "You're too close to this."

"I'm going out there with or without your approval," Bellamy said.

"Blake I can't..."

"You don't get it!" Bellamy roared drawing a hush over the crowd. "I don't care what happens to me. You can have my badge if you want it. Nothing matters to me but her. I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do."

Kane sighed. He knew Bellamy well enough to know that there was no changing his mind. He'd never met this woman, but she'd obviously gotten hold of his heart.

"I will let you go on one condition," Kane held up a finger and looked Bellamy in the eye. "Do not cross a line I can't bring you back from. You keep me and Miller on speed dial and if you find them before we do call it in. Do not cause harm to the person responsible. I refuse to loose my best detective because you're thinking with your downstairs brain. Am I clear?"

"We'll make sure of that sir," Lincoln nodded to Kane with a hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "You have our word."

"Alright," Kane nodded in return and stepped aside allowing the four men to pass.

"Where to?" Wick asked as they all climbed into Lincoln's SUV.

"Let's start with Clarke's mother," Bellamy replied hotly. "She had to have had something to do with this."

Lincoln steered the SUV in the direction of the high end side of the town. He would do his best to keep his friend from harming anyone, but that might end up being out of his control. Bellamy was fiercely protective of those he loved and Clarke, while always on that list since he met her, was now at the tip top.

"Bell don't make me break that promise to your boss," Lincoln whispered.

"I can't Linc," Bellamy shook his head. "Not when it involves her."

"She would be pissed at you if you lost your job over her," Lincoln replied.

"I'm going to get her back. If it's the last thing I do," Bellamy replied.

They pulled up to Abby Griffin's house slowly. The house Clarke grew up in was enormous. It had large columns that dominated the brick front. There were large bay windows on both sides of the house, and a three car garage attached. Lincoln pulled the SUV to a stop in front of the house and all four men got out of the car. Bellamy led the way up the steps and pounded on the front door of the house. Abby pulled the door open a few minutes later. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked and smelled as if she hadn't showered in days.

"What in the hell do you want?" She asked.

"Where is she?" Bellamy curled his hands into fists at his side. No matter how much he wanted to shake the truth from her, he wouldn't lay a hand on her. She was still Clarke's mother after all.

"Who?"

"You know who! Where is Clarke?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Get out," She attempted to shut the door, but Bellamy slammed a hand against the door.

"I do not believe you," Bellamy whispered.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't talk to my daughter anymore," Abby replied shoving Bellamy against his chest out the door. "I would assume you all know where she is, not me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth," Abby said suddenly looking incredibly defeated. "I have no idea where she is."

"Bell I think she's telling the truth," Wick placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder and tried to pull him back.

"This isn't helping anything," Lincoln gripped Bellamy's forearm and tried to pull him back but he shook off his friends' hands. Bellamy sighed as a tear slid down his cheek. Another followed along with a sob he tried hard to suppress. "Come on man."

They pulled Bellamy away from the door which Abby slammed as soon as his hand was clear. Bellamy slid into the passenger seat. His head felt like it was going to explode and his heart was literally threatening to beat out of his chest.

"I have no idea where to look now," Bellamy's head thumped back against the seat.

Lincoln glanced back at Wick and Monty. They had to find Clarke or they'd lose Bellamy along with her.

XXXXX

The van rumbled to a stop and Clarke lifted her head from her knees. The man came around the side of the van and threw the door open. He grabbed her ankle and pulled, her head slamming against the floor in the process. Clarke tried to strike him with her other foot, wildly swinging. She connected with his left shoulder, but not with enough force to do much more than anger him. He slapped her face, the sting combined with the bounce her head took made her whole head pound even harder.

"Just stop! You're making this harder on yourself," He said.

But Clarke refused to back down. She continued to kick even when he threw her over his shoulder and pushed through the door of a trailer. He dumped her on the mattress and straddled her, slapping her cheek again. He grabbed each of her hands and, using the handcuffs attached to the bedposts, cuffed her to the bed. He managed to get one ankle handcuffed, but her right foot connected with his head hard enough to knock him back just a little. Unfortunately it didn't deter him though and he quickly shook the blow off. He grabbed her other ankle and handcuffed it as well before slapping her again this time with the butt of the gun, so hard that her eyes closed and her head lolled on the pillow.

"Goodnight Princess."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bellamy and the others spent hours searching to no avail. Now that Clarke's mother was out of the picture they had no idea where to start. And Bellamy's cop brain wasn't working so they decided to head back to the station to check-in with Kane and Miller. They were standing next to Miller's desk with a sheet of paper in between them that they were studying intensely.

"What are you guys looking at," Bellamy asked as they all gathered around.

"The couple that witnessed the attack actually saw it better than we originally thought," Miller relied handing the piece of paper over. It was a sketch of a man with a scowl on his face. "Together they were able to give us a sketch. I swear Bell this guy looks so familiar."

Bellamy stared at it, his brow furrowed in slight recognition. The longer he stared at it the more he realized he knew who he was, he just couldn't remember the kid's name. Suddenly he was taken back to an interrogation he and Miller had done a couple months ago and the main suspect they'd had to let go because of lack of evidence to hold him.

"It's Dax," Bellamy met Miller's eyes, recognition igniting the later's eyes. "That kid we tried to bust a few months ago."

"He murdered the CEO of that internet company downtown," Miller explained to Kane and the others. "We could never prove it though so we had to let him walk."

"What does he want with Clarke?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm not sure," Bellamy glanced over at Miller. "We always thought it wasn't his idea to kill that guy. He was working for someone - a hitman."

"You think he's doing the same thing with Clarke?" Kane asked.

"I'd say so," Bellamy nodded, Miller nodding along with him.

"We always had a hunch that Dax worked for a dealer or loan shark," Miller explained. "We could just never prove it."

"Clarke would never be involved with drugs or gambling," Monty said.

"Exactly," Bellamy said. "But I have a feeling if we find him, we find Clarke."

XXXXX

Clarke woke slowly, her head pounding hard like she'd been on an all night bender. She was disoriented. Where was she? She tried to move her hands, but when they didn't follow all the events from the last few hours came rushing back along with the panic. She struggled with cuffs holding her arms and legs captive, but it was no use. A male voice drifted down the hall and she stopped struggling. He was talking on the phone, at least that's what she thought considering his voice was the only she heard. He opened the door to the bedroom and saw her awake and grinned.

"Gotta go baby," He said into the phone. He shoved the phone in his pocket and sauntered over to the bed. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket next and trailed it down her arm. "We are going to have some fun before I kill you Princess."

"Why are you doing this?" Clarke tried to keep her voice from cracking, tried to be strong.

"Just following orderings," He replied.

He reached over and used the knife to cut the bottom of her tank top in half. He then grabbed both ends and ripped it the rest of the way until her shirt was completely open and her torso was exposed. Next, he used the knife to rip her yoga pants and pulled them completely off her body leaving her in just her bra and panties. Clarke drew in a deep breath as she tried to keep the tears at bay. Giving into him would only give him more power over her and she wasn't about to let him have anymore than he'd already taken. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it a little too hard, causing Clarke to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Let's play a little game Princess," He said as his rough hands traveled over her body. "Every time you flinch when I touch you, I cut you like this."

He dug the knife into her upper left arm and dragged it across her arm to just above her elbow. It hurt like hell, but somehow she was able to keep the cry of pain inside. He chuckled and slide his hand to again grab her breast roughly. He watched for a flinch, but somehow Clarke was able to hide it. He flicked the clasp on the bra until it popped open and her breasts were exposed. He dragged the knife lightly over each one, nicking the left when he saw her flinch again. Next he walked to the end of the bed and dragged her underwear as far down her spread legs as they'd go. Despite her best effort not to flinch, she did so again.

"You gotta learn not to flinch," He said as he dug the knife deeply down her thigh.

The longer it went on, the harder it was for Clarke to remain in control. The only thing keeping her sane was thinking about Bellamy. About his smile, his curls she loved to tangle her fingers in. About how he always protected her no matter what. If she ever got out of here she wondered if he'd even want her anymore. She would be completely broken from this. A few tears trailed down her cheeks. What if she never got to see him again?

"What's the matter Princess?" He smacked her hard across the cheek. She felt blood pooling in her mouth and her bottom lip split.

"Don't call me that," She said and spit the blood in her mouth up into his face. He wiped it off and smacked her again, slicing across her abdomen for good measure. This particular cut was deeper than the others and was bleeding more profusely. She felt herself beginning to fade although she desperately tried to hang on.

"What only precious Bellamy gets to call you that?" He chuckled at the surprise on her face. "That's right I know your boyfriends' name. I've been watching you two. He's awful protective of you. A real pain in the ass if you ask me. And you'll never see him again."

"Wanna bet?" A familiar voice asked from across the room.

Clarke smiled when she realized who the person attached to the voice was. Shouts of 'police' and 'drop the knife' rang out, but they began to fade away as the blood loss from the various cuts began to take their toll. She felt hands grip her cheeks, knowing they were Bellamy's just by the feel of them. He draped his jacket over her, covering her exposed body as he said her name over and over. She finally got to see him one more time. And with his name on her lips she finally let the darkness consume her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Clarke? Baby can you hear me?" Bellamy tried waking her up, but she'd passed out from the blood loss. "Search his pockets for the keys to these."

Miller pulled handcuff keys from Dax's left pocket and tossed them to Bellamy. Monty came in with a roll of paper towels and started wiping up the blood on her skin and pressing them against the cuts that were still bleeding in an effort to stop it. When Bellamy finally undid the last cuff her body sagged on the bed. Bellamy pushed her hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead as the paramedics came in next. Miller hauled Dax to his feet and led him to the cop cars waiting outside while Bellamy watched over the paramedics tending to Clarke.

"We need to get her to the nearest hospital. Now," One of the paramedics said.

Bellamy helped them move her to the nearby gurney and climbed into the back of the waiting ambulance. As they rode away, he gripped her hand tightly and prayed, something he hadn't done in a long, long time. A tear trailed down his cheek as he pressed a kiss to the back of the hand he was holding.

"Please don't leave me Clarke," He whispered. "I need you."

Ten minutes later they came roaring to a stop at the community hospital. He followed the gurney as far as they'd let him before the doctors stopped him. Lincoln, Wick, and Monty weren't far behind.

"She's in good hands Bell," Lincoln gripped Bellamy's shoulder and steered him toward the waiting room.

Twenty minutes later Jasper led Octavia and Raven through the door. Both girls were crying and ran straight to their boyfriends' arms. Octavia grabbed him next, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid," She asked as she stepped back with her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't," He assured her. "Dax is still alive. Miller and Kane are taking him back to find out what's going on."

Bellamy was barely holding it together and Octavia seemed to sense that. She pulled her brother back into her arms and held him tightly, soothing him when he started to cry. It was wasn't something he normally did, nor would he ever bring it up again. But now that the adrenaline had faded and she had been found, he had to face the fact that Clarke might not come out of this alive.

XXXXX

Clarke woke to fingers gently moving through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes, flinching at the bright lights above her. Everything hurt, but at least she was alive. Turning her head she saw Bellamy sitting on her right. He was smiling as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey," Clarke croaked.

"Hey Princess," Bellamy said pressing a kiss to her forehead. He frowned when he saw her start to cry. "What is it?"

"He called me that," She said as the tears started pouring out now that she was with someone who wouldn't judge or hurt her for them.

"Do you want me to stop calling you that?"

"No," She gently shook her head. "No I want you to call me that. I love it when you call me that and I don't want to let him take that from me too."

"That's my girl," Bellamy gently kissed her while cupping her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," She replied. "What happened?"

"Dax was working for a local loan shark, the biggest in the area, Cage Wallace," Bellamy explained. "We originally thought this whole thing was your mom trying to get to the money your dad left you, but it turns out we were wrong. Clarke, your mom has a pretty serious gambling problem."

"Oh my god," She whispered closing her eyes. "No wonder she needed dad's money so bad."

"She got in way too deep and couldn't pull herself out," Bellamy said as he wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Cage ordered a hit on you as a message to her. Plus I think they thought that with you gone the money your dad left would be your mom's again and she'd be able to pay her debts off."

"I can't believe this," Clarke shook her head. "I had no idea she was in this much trouble."

"No one knew," Bellamy replied. "Miller has been interviewing her neighbors, her co-workers. She appeared normal to everyone who she came in contact with. Only her housekeeper reported anything strange and that's just because she saw all the skeletons in her closet because of the access her job gave her."

"Do I have to see her?" Clarke asked.

"Not if you don't want to," He said gently running his thumb across her cheek. "That's entirely your decision."

"I can't yet," She whispered.

"Ok," Bellamy leaned forward and kissed her again. "I missed you Princess. I'm glad you're ok."

"I missed you too," She replied smiling when he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know. I was afraid of that too, but you're safe and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you," Bellamy said.

"Hey you're awake," Octavia's voice said from the doorway of her hospital room. She and Raven came barreling through the door together. They each gave their friend a gentle hug.

"I'm going to go get the doc and let him know you're awake," Bellamy started to get up, but Clarke tightened her grip on his hand. He turned back and placed his left hand against her neck and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, I swear. Love you."

"Love you too," She replied.

"Please don't disappear like that again," Raven said pulling her attention away from Bellamy's retreating back. "We all couldn't handle it again. Especially Bell."

"Believe me I don't plan on it," Clarke smiled. "He didn't do anything stupid right? I mean he still has a job doesn't he?"

"Yea he does," Octavia replied. "Linc, Wick, and Monty kept him in check."

"Good," Clarke said. "My mom hasn't been here right?"

"Not that we know of," Raven said. "Including Bellamy one of us has been with you all the time and no one else has been here."

"Do you want to see her?" Octavia asked confusion evident on her face.

"I don't know," Clarke said. "She needs help and there's a part of me that wants to help her, but what she put me through..."

"You don't have to Clarke," Raven said.

"Ms. Griffin," The doctor entered followed by Bellamy who resumed his place next to her with her hand in his. "Let's take a look at you."

The doctor took her vitals and gave her a thorough check before declaring that she had improved greatly and should be able to leave the next day. The only major injury she sustained was loss of blood from the cuts Dax had given her. Octavia and Raven stayed a little while longer before leaving and telling her they'd be back the next day with clothes for her. Bellamy stayed. He sat upright in the chair next to her bed all night long, holding her hand and calming her when she had a nightmare.

The next day, true to their word Octavia and Raven returned with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Clarke. Bellamy helped her change from the hospital gown. Lincoln, Wick, Miller, Jasper and Monty all showed up too showering her with kisses and hugs. It felt a little odd being the center of attention, but after a while she just chose to be happy that she had so many people who cared for her. She refused the wheelchair that they brought saying she didn't need it and Bellamy smartly held up his hands in surrender when she dared him to argue. They'd almost made it out of the hospital, but when they reached the waiting room they were stopped by a familiar yet unwelcome voice.

"Clarke?" Abby's voice asked from the waiting room. She stood when the group stopped, everyone showing contempt and anger towards her. Abby looked even worse than she did the night Bellamy and the others confronted her. She was wringing her hands and looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. Clarke turned towards her and with Bellamy's hands supportively on her shoulders said what she should have a long time ago.

"I'm going to say this once," She began making sure her voice came out strong and even. "I'm sorry you're in trouble. You need professional help, but you won't get any from me. If you'd come to me and explained why you needed money I would have helped you. I would have found a way. But instead you chose to belittle me, attack me, and antagonize me. I don't blame Dax for kidnapping and torturing me. I blame you. And the worst part is I still probably would have helped you even after all that. But the second that your decisions caused harm to someone I love, I'm through. Dax could have killed Bellamy when he kidnapped me. Bellamy is my family. Not you. If you come near me again, if you call me or text me or try to communicate with me again I will find a way to press charges against you. Goodbye. For good."

Abby, to her credit, listened quietly through Clarke's speech. At the end she nodded, apologized, and walked away. Clarke took a deep breath as the tears started to form. She turned and buried her face in Bellamy's chest as the tears started to flow out. He tightened one arm around her back and threaded the other through her hair.

"That was amazing Princess," He pressed a kiss to her temple as the tears started to slow. She pulled back and gave him a watery smile.

"No kidding," Octavia agreed. "I'm so proud of you."

"I don't need someone like her in my life," Clarke said looking at all the people around her who cared about her. "You guys are all I need."

Clarke reached up and pressed a kiss to Bellamy's smiling lips. She should have stood up to her mother a long time ago. Probably before her father had even died. But all it had done was make her stronger and for that she'd always be eternally grateful.


	13. Epilogue - One Year Later

Epilogue - One Year Later

"Princess hurry up," Bellamy threw their duffel and the tent into the back of his truck next to the already full cooler and turned back to the townhouse. "We're supposed to be at O and Linc's in 10 minutes."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Clarke came rushing out of the house dressed in jean shorts and sleeveless red top. She threw the air mattress in the back. "I'm ready."

They were leaving for their annual summer camping trip with their friends and this year was special something Bellamy knew, but not Clarke. She was blissfully unaware of what he was planning on doing later that night when they finally reached their campsite. Clarke ran back up and locked the door to their townhouse and came running back down the steps. She skipped the last step and leaped right into his surprised, but waiting, arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled and accepted the kiss she placed on his lips.

They'd moved in together not long after Dax kidnapped her. Things were unbelievably normal for them now. Clarke was still going to medical school and Bellamy still worked in homicide with Miller. They'd even considered getting a dog, but realized that neither of them were home enough to care for it. It had been the best year of his life.

"They only live around the corner," Clarke teased as she dropped to her feet. "We would have made it. You a little anxious?"

"Just excited to be on vacation that's all," Bellamy replied. He playfully slapped her butt then moved to open her car door.

Clarke narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, but climbed into the truck anyway. They made their way to a townhouse around the corner and pulled in behind Raven and Wick. Lincoln and Octavia's townhouse looked a lot like theirs. They'd gotten engaged not long after Bellamy and Clarke moved in together. They were getting married in a month and Bellamy was extremely happy for his sister.

"Hey stranger," Raven said when Clarke climbed down from the truck.

"I know I've been crazy busy lately," She hugged Raven tightly. "You have no idea how excited I am to be going on vacation."

Bellamy came around the truck and hugged her too, then clapped Wick on the back. They'd both graduated last week and had accepted positions at the same firm to start after they got back.

"Miller's still bringing Harper right?" Raven asked Bellamy who nodded in return.

"As far as I know," He replied with a smile. Miller had met Harper, a 1st grade teacher, five months ago. He was completely head over heels in love with her. It wold be the first time that they all would get to spend extended time with her and the girls were extremely excited about it.

"Hey big brother," Octavia called from the steps of the townhouse. Lincoln followed not far behind as Jasper and Monty pulled in next followed by Miller and Harper.

They made the two hour drive to the campground and pulled into the same spot they'd had the year before. This year they'd all invested in their own tents so each couple would have some alone time. Jasper and Monty were sharing the tent that used to be the girls' tent. After setting up the tents, Clarke and Raven pulled the cooler down from the truck and started passing out beer. Much like the year before, Bellamy took over the grill with help from Miller, Wick and Lincoln. The girls took the opportunity to grab Harper and politely interrogate her. Miller had brought her to a few dinner parties and bar-b-ques, but other than talking about her they hadn't had much chance to interact with her.

"I'm so glad you could make it out with us," Clarke said as she handed Harper a beer.

"Yea we haven't had much chance to spend time with you," Octavia agreed.

"Thank you for inviting me," Harper took a swig of the beer, already seeming to fit right in.

Clarke listened as the others spoke to her and smiled. Miller had found a good one and she was really happy for him. He'd always been a close friend of hers, but ever since she'd started dating Bellamy she come to think of him as a brother. He watched Bellamy's back day after day and she'd always be grateful for that. Clarke jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her, but smiled when she felt familiar lips kiss her cheek.

"You're interrupting girl talk Bell," She teased leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Princess," Bellamy pressed a kiss to her neck. "I wanted to offer food to the ladies first though. Do I get points back for that?"

"I suppose so," Octavia rolled her eyes and led the way to the grill.

Later that evening they passed around the makings for s'mores and Bellamy started to get nervous. He knew what the outcome would be, but that still didn't diminish the nerves floating around in his stomach. Clarke was sitting on one of the logs in front of the fire. The flames were dancing off her golden hair and she was smiling as she listened to Jasper tell a work story. She was absolutely beautiful and suddenly all the nerves were gone.

"You ready?" Lincoln said as he handed Bellamy the two pronged marshmallow stake.

"Yea," Bellamy took the stake from him and turned his back away from Clarke. He pulled a small box from his pocket and gently slid the diamond ring on one of the prongs on the marshmallow stake. He looked up at a smiling Lincoln. He was the only one who knew that Bellamy was planning on proposing. Lincoln reached out and squeezed his friends' shoulder.

"Have fun brother," He said.

Bellamy nodded and turned around making sure to keep the stake behind his back. When he got to Clarke he knelt in front of her with the stake still behind his back. She looked at him with a suspicious look on her face.

"What's going on Bell," She narrowed her eyes at him, but all he did was continue to smile back at her.

"We've known each other a long time Princess," Bellamy began sensing the hush that had fallen around the campfire. Clarke noticed too because suddenly the suspicion in her eyes turned to love. "And I've loved you for a long time too. You're my best friend and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

Clarke had tears on her cheeks as she listened to him talk, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Bellamy smiled and brought the marshmallow stake around, the diamond ring still dangling from one of the prongs. Clarke reached up with one hand to cover her mouth and placed the other lovingly on his cheek.

"Princess," He smiled. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Absolutely yes," Clarke slid her hand from his cheek around his neck and kissed him as cheers erupted around the campfire. He returned her kiss passionately before pulling back and sliding the ring onto her finger. He tossed the stake aside and she slid her arms around his neck. He stood, her arms still around his neck, and lifted her off the ground with his arms tightly around her waist.

If you'd asked either of them a year ago if they'd be here, not only together but now engaged they'd have told you how crazy that sounded. But they were now getting a chance to have what they never thought possible. A happy ending.


End file.
